Unforgettable memory
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: Cute little when they were little. Later they reflect back to that memory
1. Chapter 1

"whatcha doing" Isabella asked sweetly.

"hey Isabella. We're building a romance robot" phineas answered.

"cool...so phineas, who's your valentine" she asked sheepishly.

"hmm,I haven't asked anyone"

"oh" Isabella giggled flirtatiously. Leaving Phineas with raised eyebrows. He returned t his contraption.

"who's yours" he finally asked in return.

"my valentine,uh I haven't got one either" she answered with embarrassment. Her look blanked.

"Are you ok" phineas asked.

"uh yer, I just wanted this boy to ask me"

"maybe I can help"

she nodded smiling at him. Ferb finished the contraption.

"Hey maybe the romance bit can help"

"greetings Isabella,you look stunning as always" the robot greeted

she looked back at phineas, who had A grin on his face.

"uh thank you mr romance robot"

"please call me Greg"

"uh greg, how do I get my crush to ask me to be his valentine"

"please take a seat we don't a ravishing girl like you to get tired" the robot insisted.

phineas sat my Isabella. They glanced at each other until the robot interuppeted them.

"please Isabella, tell me what I he like"

"we'll his friendly, his nice, his positive all the time, his cute but he doesn't know it which makes him more cute, his smart, he'll always be there for me" Isabella answered in a dreamy tone. She sighed once she finished. Phineas admired her starring at her as she dazes off.

"very well, the advice I can give you is be yourself when your around him. be positive."

isabella smiled and nodded as he rattled off advice.

"thank you Greg"

Isabella hugged phineas.

"thanks phineas"

"Your welcome izzy" phineas said. Isabella pulling hi away from her shoulder and smiling at him. the gazed until they heard a throat being cleared. Candace was standing, Isabella through phineas away glaring around the yard. Which was weird considering that candace knew about Isabella's infatuation. Phineas giggled.

"you are so busted"

"wow candace you look ravishing" the robot commented.

"huh?" Candace very confused. Her eyes widened when the robot kissed her hand.

Isabella and phineas giggled. Isabella stepping closer to phineas.


	2. Chapter 2

While the robot continued to kiss candaces hand. Phineas and Isabella ended up on the floor from all the laughing.

"that's it I'm calling mom" she threatened. Phineas had stopped laughing and lifted his back off the floor. Isabella soon did the same. They smiled at each other. Phineas got up. Lending a hand to Isabella. Once they got up. Isabella nor phineas let go of each others hands. They walked to the kitchen. Phineas finally let go of Isabella's hand. He reached in the fridge and got some juice out. Isabella leaned on the bench dreamingly gazing at him. Linda walked into the room when phineas was handing the glass to Isabella.

"hey kids, I'm going to the valentines day market. Want to come along" Linda offered.

"sure mom"

"yes please mrs Flynn-fletcher"

* * *

They walked out the door and to the red car. Phineas opened the door for Isabella. She smiled at him as he slid along the seat. Phineas joined her. They arrived at the pier. Where the market was being held.

"Isabella look cotton candy and carnival games" he said leaning over isabella pointing out her parked the car, the both of them racing to the games.

"how about test your strength darling" the man offered. Isabella grabbed the mullet and smashed the platform. It only going up 10cm.

"dang it darling, your pathetic" the man teased. Isabella walked away in disappointment. Phineas charged towards the man grabbing the mullet. Swinging it and hitting the target, a bell went off. Isabella turned.

"wow might master right here" the man announced stepping away from phineas.

"So son, I'm guessing she's the lucky one" the pointed behind phineas. He turned to see Isabella fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. Phineas gave the man the mullet ignoring his comment. They continued to walk along the pier. They walk past Isabella's favourite childhood game.

"phineas I loved this game when I was little" she stated. Phineas admired her happiness.

"Skee ball?"

"yer" she nodded with delight. she inserted a token and three balls deployed. Isabella rolled the first ball.

"100" the supervisor announced. Isabella jumped and applauded. She turned to phineas.

"you want to try" she offered. Phineas grabbed the ball observing it before rolling it. The ball returned to him.

"here I'll show you" Isabella instructed him by hugging him from behind and rolling the ball.

"like that" lights flashed as it went in to the 100. phineas turned to Isabella. Her eyes glistened in the sunset. The rays reflecting off her raven hair.

"phineas...Isabella" linda called.

"oh there you kids are"

"would you like me to buy you some cotton candy"

"yes please" they said in sync. They walked to the Cotten candy stand.

"two cotton candys"

"we only have enough for one"

"oh im sorry kids"

"it's ok me and phineas can share" Isabella quoted stepping closer to phineas. Phineas began to blush and his eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

The man handed Linda the cotton candy. Passing it down to Isabella. Phineas chomped at before Isabella could even look at phineas.

"phineas!" Isabella shouted. Smiling and giggling after wards. Phineas smiled and shrugged his shoulders taking another bite. Isabella bite her lip. Before biting into the cotton candy.

"Hey kids, lets go watch the sunset at the beach" Linda suggested.

Isabella stared at phineas flirtatiously. Her eyes glowing from the orange rays of the sun. Phineas nodded at his mother. They began to walk reaching the beach in seconds. They sat on the sand. Side by side. Phineas hand accideintly slid onto Isabellas.

"uh...sorry" he apologised.

"thats ok it doesn't bother me" she said staring int his eyes closely.

"im gonna go get some soft serve"

"ok mum"

"It's beautiful isn't it"

"yer you...it is" phineas stuttered. Isabella giggled.

"phineas?.."

"yes?.."

"uh,never mind"

"Isabella, you can tell me anything I'm your best friend" phineas grabbed ahold of Isabella's hands. She blushes furiously. Phineas stares into Isabella's eyes smiling. Phineas leant in for a kiss.

"I'm back with your ice cream" Linda announced.

phineas pulled back. As did Isabella. Linda handed them the ice cream. Isabella looked at phineas disappointed.

"so what were gonna say" casually starting the convo once again.

"oh uh it's really nothing you should worry about" he continued to licked the cone.

"you sure, like I said you can tell me anything" he reassured.

"uh well it's more than one question"

"fly em at me" he encouraged. Isabella giggling.

"We'll, do I ever cross your mind" she said resting her back on to the sand.

"um I don't know what you mean"

"do you ever think about me"

"we'll, yer I guess"

"so I do cross your mind"

"we'll no"

"Would you cry if I left" she asked simply avoiding the other question.

"mmm, no don't think I would"

her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Would. You. Live. For. Me" she said with sniffs.

"no" he said licking his ice cream.

"Would you do anything for me"

"that's a no"

isabellas head started to boil.

"choose me or your life" she yelled

"duh my life"

"Phineas.." She said starting to sob.

"Isabella let me finish. Firstly you never cross my mind becuase your always on it. Secondly I wouldnt cry if you left becuase I'd die if you left. Thirdly I would never live for you becuase I would die for you. Fourthly I'd do everything for you Isabella. I chose my life becuase you are my life."

"Oh phineas..." She hugged him. Kissing his cheek.

"your so sweet" she continued.


End file.
